Loading screen hint
Loading screen hints are short tips that appear on the screen while an area is loading. Some of these tips are general-purpose, while others are specific to a campaign or module and will only appear when playing that campaign/module. The hints provided by BioWare are listed below. All campaigns and modules *You can setup a quickbar slot for two-weapon fighting. Simply drag the right hand weapon onto an empty quickbar slot and then drag the left hand weapon (or shield) overtop of it. Pressing this button will swap both items into your hands. *You can switch between camera modes in game with the '*' key. *To unlock special features (such as guides and tutorials) and content, log on to nwn.bioware.com. *Create a guild at nwn.bioware.com and join the thousands playing online. *Press the 'v' key to access your character's voicechat and quickly give commands to your companions. *Saving the game while in conversation will not break a plot, but is considered the same as escaping from conversation. Some NPCs will be angered at this. *Magic bags are extremely useful items that will allow a character to carry more weight than they could otherwise. *If you use missile weapons, don't forget to stock up on ammunition before you go adventuring. *You have an additional 24 quickslots that can be accessed by holding the CTRL or SHIFT keys. *Remember that you can keep your own notes in the journal. *Choose the point blank shot feat if you want to use a ranged weapon in close combat; or, switch to a melee weapon. *Area maps have notes to draw your attention to points of interest. You can add your own map notes as well. *If you find the game to be too difficult or too easy, try changing the difficulty in the game options page. *You can pause the game at any time by pressing the spacebar so you can strategically choose your next few actions in safety. *Poison and disease don't do hit point damage, but lower ability scores instead. *You can use the radial menu off the chat window to set the different levels of feedback available in the game. *It costs 100 gold to have an item identified. Several items in the game give you a bonus to your lore skill to identify items for free. *Clerics don't have to memorize basic healing spells in advance. If dragged directly from spellbook to quickbar, such spells can be cast spontaneously by sacrificing a memorized spell of equal level. *Sorcerers and bards may unlearn spells when gaining a level to get rid of a disliked spell in favor of a better one. *Remember, rogues and bards get the use magic device skill which allows them to use powerful magic items, such as wands and spell scrolls. *Cast continual flame on an equipped item and it will glow brightly forever. *Some weapons have the wounding item property on them. Once a character is wounded by one of these weapons they will continue to take damage until they have been healed by potion, spell or healing kit. *Spell mantle and similar spells are useful in that they make you virtually untouchable by enemy spell-casters. *Remember that you can use alchemist's fire on your melee weapons to add fire damage to your attacks for a short duration. *Remember that you can not sell items while you are shapeshifted. You need to return to your character's normal form in order to interact with stores. Neverwinter Nights original campaign *Henchmen inventory control is not supported in the original Neverwinter Nights campaign. Look for it in Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark! *Your henchman might give you items; do not drop or sell them! You may need them later. *The Stone of Recall is a useful way to get back to the core areas to shop, heal, or end nearby quests. *Choose henchmen, animal companions, or familiars that complement your abilities. Ex. Strong fighters need someone that can find traps, heal, or cast spells. *Different types of stores sell different items. If you don't find what you want at one store, check other stores as well. *If you are in need of healing, then remember to return to the Temple of Tyr, where healing is free. *While using the Stone of Recall is free, returning to where you were will cost some gold. Still, it is cheaper than dying. *Misplaced plot items can be recovered in any Temple of Tyr. Important lost items will reappear in the temple divining pool. *If you join an existing multi-player game, your journal will lack entries given for quests already begun. Your party can tell you what you need to do. *The difficulty setting assumes you will hire a henchman. The game may be too difficult to beat without one. *There are components, such as adamantite, that can be used to create magic items in wizard labs and by certain blacksmiths. *There are certain areas in the game where death is permanent and you cannot respawn. *If dead, your henchman will always respawn back at the Temple of Tyr, even if you do not. *Item creation feats are not available in the original NWN campaign or Shadows of Undrentide. Look for them in Hordes of the Underdark. Shadows of Undrentide campaign *In some areas you may only rest when inside a secure room, with the door closed. *Area effect spells will never harm commoners or other neutral creatures. *Scrolls of stone to flesh are invaluable as you travel through the lands of Shadows of Undrentide. *If an enemy has been turned to stone, bash them and their treasure will drop to the ground. *Mystra's ring will only function in Chapter 1. After that you must brave the dangers without Drogan's assistance. *You now have control of your henchmen's inventory. If you don't like the weapons or armor they are using, give them better ones. *You can put your henchman's inventory button on your quickbar by selecting the Assign Command option. *Many magical items in the game have mysterious uses. Right-click on an item to see if it has any special powers. *The game automatically saves before some dangerous encounters. If you have been defeated, reload the autosave and try a different tactic. *If your henchman falls in battle, use a healing kit on them or drag a potion to them and their health will be restored. *Build trap kits with the craft trap skill and such items as acid flasks, holy water and tanglefoot bags! *Caltrops are useful when fighting groups of weaker enemies. *Many a foul dungeon is darker than despair. Be prepared! Many merchants sell magical rings of light to foil the darkness. *The prestige class, Arcane Archer, requires at least one level in an arcane spellcasting class. Combined with a ranger's skills, this makes a potent ranged adversary. *The prestige class, Harper Scout, greatly extends the usefulness of the bard class. *Evil and cunning rogues often find great benefit in becoming assassins. *The temptation of power has corrupted many a warrior, transforming them into the brutal blackguard. *With a variety of talents, the shadowdancer is one of the more versatile prestige classes. *Though your character requires no food or water to survive, monsters do. They eat adventurers. *Characters with high appraise scores can often get better prices from merchants. *Extra information can be gained by watching for tracks in soft terrain. *Rangers and druids may find a special boon if they take the time to converse with the more gentle creatures of the world. *Many of the new feats are only available at first level, so choose carefully. *The tumbling skill allows your character to avoid attacks of opportunity when running around during combat. *To truly enjoy the powerful new items unveiled in Shadows of Undrentide make sure that the item level restrictions for your game are turned off. *In hardcore difficulty mode or higher it is difficult to rest in several of the dungeons. To rest, you must find a safe room and close the door to keep the monsters out. *You may only use healing potions on henchmen if they are still members of your party. If they have left your service, healing kits can be used to heal them. *When players die, they can only be returned to life by use of a raise dead or resurrection spell. *Hang onto any magical weapons you find -- you never know when you will confront a creature that is immune to normal weapons. *Henchmen only move between the chapters with the correct equipment, if they are currently hired by a player. Hordes of the Underdark campaign *Purchase scrolls of raise dead to raise characters you find slain as you explore the Underdark. These scrolls are also useful to bring back dead henchmen. *Your henchmen can prepare themselves and the rest of your party before combat. Just talk to them and discuss tactics with them. You'll find difficult battles become easier with a little preparation. *Whenever you hire on a new henchman you should rest, so that they can replenish their spells and special abilities. *If you are having trouble damaging your opponents, try using power attack. This mode increases the damage you do with each hit. *Pale Masters continue to gain spell uses per day. A wizard who becomes a pale master should purchase or find scrolls to memorize spells for these new spell slots. *A pale master/monk is a potent adversary. *Faerûn is a huge continent located on the world of Toril. *Spellcasting henchmen, like Deekin, can be used to buff up the entire party before a difficult battle. Just talk to them. *A low armor class means certain death. Make sure you and your henchmen have high armor classes by using rings of protections, amulets of natural armor and defensive spells. *When you shapeshift, review your cast spell menu. Forms such as elementals and mind-flayers have access to some special powers. *Use light gems to give your magical items the ability to glow brightly. *Use the Relic of the Reaper to place binding locations that you can teleport to. This makes moving around easier, but each binding consumes a Rogue Stone. *Look in the Pool of Lost Souls in the Reaper's realm for items left or dropped by henchmen who are no longer with you. *After hiring a henchman or gaining a level you should rest, to refresh your and their abilities. *If you have less than AC 30, you are going to die in combat. Often. *Your henchmen may look cute in their skivvies, but please put armor on them. They will live longer. *The enemy will use invisibility to hide themselves and buff up. Be prepared to counter them with dispel magic, see invisibility or true seeing. *Your henchmen have a variety of abilities. Please consult their character sheets to view the list of their current skills and feats, so that you may equip them with the weapons that they will use most effectively. *Wearing a helmet when fighting illithids will make it harder for them to use their deadly Extract Brain attack. *Rogues, or other characters with high dexterity, should take the weapon finesse feat and use light weapons, such as shortswords and daggers. They are not well suited to using strength based attacks. Category:Neverwinter Nights